Medical professionals may wish to provide patients with respiratory assistance in the form of supplemental oxygen or airflow for many reasons in ICU, other hospital, or home environments. Different types of interfaces for supplying gases to patients are available. For example, various nasal masks, full face masks, oral interfaces, nasal pillows, and nasal cannula interfaces exist. Nasal cannula interfaces can include two nasal prongs that are placed in the patient's nostrils to deliver gases to the patient.